


Phineas and Ferb: Candace Gets Busted Aftermath

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Samtastic-V3has been hoping for a story like this and I finally got a burst of inspiration for it. An aftermath to thePhineas and FerbepisodeCandace Gets Busted.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Phineas and Ferb: Candace Gets Busted Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>  [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)  
>    
>    
>    
>  has been hoping for a story like this and I finally got a burst of inspiration for it. An aftermath to the _Phineas and Ferb_ episode _Candace Gets Busted._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“So unfair.” muttered one Candace Flynn miserably while laying back on her bed in her light purple sleeveless pajama shirt bearing a white could on the chest and darker purple pajama pants decorated with many clouds.

Every time. Every single time she’s tried to bust her brothers it would end in failure, whatever they created magically being whisked away before her mom could see. But the one time Candace does something sort of wrong, ‘sort of’ as in she had absolutely no intention of even doing it, she gets busted before the magical force can’t be bothered to properly move a party away from the house for more than a minute!

So now, having been caught by her parent when the greatest party of the summer failed to stay gone, here she was: Grounded for a week.

When a knock came at her door, Candace unhappily replied, “It’s open.”

And the door opens to reveal her mother, one Linda Flynn-Fletcher still wearing her white dress shirt under a yellow vest with brown capri pants she usually had on during the day; though she orange-haired woman was now lacking her usual red lipstick, yellow shoes, earrings, and her blue eyes looked a little tired, likely due to the late hour.

“Candace, sweetie,” she began, arms crossed and voice calm, “we need to talk about what you did tonight.”

Sitting up on the bed, Candace began, “Mom, I keep trying to tell you, I wasn’t trying to throw a party, it just sort of happened!”

Staring for a moment, Linda closed her eyes for a moment and uncrossed her arms, hands lifting up and rubbing the temples of her head. Sighing, she said, “You see that, THAT is what we need to talk about.”

Candace’s head tilted, confusion written all over her face. “Huh?”

“Look, I try not to let it bother me when you call me up or rush down to wherever I’m at to tell me some wild story about some impossible thing that you THINK your brothers are doing.”

“But Mom, they-“

“Don’t interrupt me, young lady!” Linda shouted, cutting off Candace’s interruption and making the grounded girl ‘eep’ fearfully while visibly making herself smaller. Taking a deep breath to calm down, Linda continued, “I try not to let that stuff bother me, because it doesn’t really hurt anything, it’s just really annoying.”

The look on Candace’s face at that statement was a mix of hurt and frustration. 

“But THIS!” Linda through her arms up in exasperation. “Your father and I tell you in no uncertain terms that are not allowed to have a party and when we call to check up on you, when we’re still at the airport and waiting for our flight, what do we hear?”

“Ummm… Music?” Candace guessed nervously.

“Music and people chanting something and all the rest of the nonsense you had going on at your party!” Another deep breath from Linda to calm down, two even. “So we have to cancel our trip just to come down and see the mess you’ve made. You always seem to be eager to be in charge, and yet look at what happens when you are?”

“I know I should have handled things better, but-“

“No buts Candace.” Linda interrupted. The right side of her mouth quirked up then as a thought came to her. “Actually, on second thought, one butt: yours.”

For the second time now, Candace looked utterly baffled. “Huh?”

Linda facepalmed before pointing and commanding, “Go get a hairbrush from your dresser. A wooden one.”

Candace paled as realization dawned on her. “Waitwaitwait! Mom, there’s no-“

“Candace!” Linda cut her off once again. “I’m not listening to anymore nonsense! Get the brush, or I’ll get it and we’ll double your grounding.”

A whining sound coming from her throat, candace slowly got off of her bed and made her way over to her dressed. Retrieving a wooden hairbrush, the redhead presented it to her mother, who took it before pointing at the bed.

“Now bend over and get your pants down.” 

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Candace bent over the bed pushed down on her pants, letting them fall to her ankles. This, of course, revealed her white panties covered in little Ducky Momo prints. The pair, having been made for girls noticeably younger than her, clung to her bottom tightly, the soft flesh of her butt cheeks showing as the underwear naturally rode up a bit into her crack.

Hairbrush ready, Linda wasted no time before bringing the back of it down on the center of her daughter’s rump with a loud **THWACK!**

“HYYYOWWW!” Candace yelped. **THWACK! THWACK!** Candace bit her lip and sharply inhaled twice as she received two more swats, one on each cheek.

“Honestly Candace.” **THWACK!**

“OWWIE!”

“At your age, I should not be having to do this.” scolded Linda. **THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“AHHOWWOWWWW! I’m sorryyy! Owowow!” Her bottom wiggled a bit from the stinging sensation, skin turning pinker from the spanks.

“I’m sure you are.” Linda said.” **THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“GAAAHHHAHOOOWWW!” Gripping the sheets of her bed tightly, Candace inhaled and exhaled heavily.

“But better to be safe than sorry.” Gripping her daughter’s underwear with one hand, Linda hiked them up hard, wedging them further into the teen’s butt than they naturally were and revealing more of her round cheeks.

“EEEE! MAAAHHHMMM!” The girl shrieked, buttocks already clenching hard around the material invading them. With her panties still being pulled, her rear was given another **THWACK!** “YEEOWWWCH!”

Setting down the hairbrush, Linda now gripped her daughter’s panties with both hands and lifted as hard as she could, stretching the panties and driving them deep into Candace’s butt as the girl howled. “This is for your own good, sweetie.” Linda said, going into a series of tugs that had her daughter squealing and shouting as her buns were flossed.

“OWWWW! YYYYYAAHHH! NYYYYYYGGHHH! EEEEK!” Though her mother had trouble getting them up far enough, Candace eventually felt her panties being pulled over her head and snapped onto her face just past her eyes and under her nose. “URRRGGHH!” gasping for breaths, she was unprepared for her mom to pick up the hairbrush again and start spanking her again.  
**  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“GEEEEYYYAAAHHH! UURRRGGHHH! NYYYAAAHHHOOWWW!” the long-haired redhead felt tears building up in her covered eyes as her buttocks burned from the impacts, skin going from the pink glow they’d already gained to a bright red.

Finally setting the brush down on Candace’s bedside table, Linda said, “We’re going to talk more about behaving yourself later, young lady, but I hope this has taught you a lesson.”

“I-it hassss…” the teen hissed, bottom burning and chafed.

“Good.” Turning to leave, Linda added, “you can go to bed now, but that atomic wedgie is staying in until sun up tomorrow. And don’t you DARE try and take it out yourself! That’ll be for me to do. Understood.”

Nodding, an action that caused her to wince as it flossed her butt a little more, Candace weakly answered with an, “Uhuhhh…”

“Good.” Turning out the light, her mother left the room while Candace climbed into bed and, after some fumbling around, managed to curl up under the covers with her Ducky Momo plushy.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml775274215']=[] 


End file.
